When people are sitting around a conventional dining table served with hot foods, people may feel very hot and uncomfortable when eating the hot foods. If electric fan is provided for cooling down the hot temperature caused by an oven or hot foods laid on the dining table, the fan can not homogeneously cool the people around the table unless a plurality of fans are provided aside the people. So many fans thus provided may occupy a great space and influence the activities or movements of the people and the waiters, causing inconvenience and uncomfortableness to the people.
A conventional oven for heating food may be put on a round table, which stands a height above a table surface to possibly influence an esthetic appearance of the table or obstruct a cooking operation done on the table surface.
The present inventor has found the drawbacks of the conventional dining table and invented the present table with both heating and cooling effects.